Five Minutes
by NorikoTheGhost
Summary: All that Tsukushi Makino wants is to become a bride to none other than Tsukasa Domyouji – the rich and hot-headed leader of the famous gang, F4. But what will a poor girl like her be a bride to someone who hasn’t asked her for marriage? Oneshot.read


**All that Tsukushi Makino wants is to become a bride to none other than Tsukasa Domyouji – the rich and hot-headed leader of the famous gang, F4. She was the poorest girl at Eitoku Gakuin back in High School, but no one has ever thought that the richest guy would be interested with her – and now, nearly after eight years, Tsukushi often dreams of being in a wedding dress and at the end of the altar waits Tsukasa. But what will a poor girl like her be a bride to someone who hasn't asked her for marriage? Will her dreams come to life?**

"**Five minutes"**

**Tsukushi x Tsukasa – pairings.**

**Oneshot.**

**This is my first Hana Yori Dango fanfic. I haven't watched the full episodes of both seasons (1 and 2) yet, but I still hope you will like this one. I based it on the jdrama because that's what I was watching before… ;)**

**Read and Review. ;) Thanks..**

**I do NOT own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters.**

* * *

_There, she slowly walks down the aisle covered by a red carpet. She was wearing a very simple, yet a very beautiful white gown. It was an off-shouldered gown, flaunting her flawless skin on her upper body – her transparent veil is attached in a tiara, covering her pretty face. Her flowers are not just simple red and white roses, but a bouquet of white tulips combined with lilacs._

_She was marching slowly at the aisle, and a smile is painted all over her face as she looks upon the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle, near the altar. Just a few steps more and she'll be holding the hands of the man she loves and together, they will be taking the last steps towards the altar to exchange their vows in matrimony._

_There, as the rays of the sun is being blocked by the figure of a tall man waiting for her. As he began to look at her way, she felt her heart miss a beat and the world suddenly stops revolving. His eyes weren't showing any arrogance, nor there were any wrinkles on his face – instead, his face seems to be longing for this day as his eyes tells her everything she wanted to hear._

"_Makino…" Tsukasa suddenly called out her name, softly and gently, as she was standing right in front of him._

"_Hmm?" she replied dreamily as she was gazing through his eyes._

"_WAKE UP!" he suddenly shouted at her._

Tsukushi's eyes widened in surprise. Tsukasa is sitting right next to her but his face is just an inch away from her – the loving eyes and longing face she dreamt he had is never there. He looks very irritated – she should know, his forehead is crumpled.

"It was just a dream…" she muttered disappointedly while resting her head on the restaurant table.

"What?" Tsukasa said with a great shock. "What '_dream_' are you talking about, huh?" he demanded to know. "Are you still dreaming about that pop star Matsumoto? Oi! You better quit it if you still want to see that guy on television!" he warned her seriously.

Tsukushi gave her a curious look. "What the hell are you saying, Domyouji?"

"Oi! Don't play dumb with me, Makino! Do you think I'm a stupid brat?" he almost yelled.

"Yeah!" she answered most instantly in whispering manner so that only she could hear it.

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing!"

"ARE YOU REALLY PLAYING DUMB WITH ME, MAKINO?!"

"OI! HOW CAN I POSSIBLY PLAY DUMB WITH YOU WHEN YOU'RE ALREADY DUMB?"

Tsukasa looked taken aback with what Tsukushi had just told him. "I'M REALLY GOING TO KILL THAT MATSUMOTO GUY YOU'RE HAVING A CRUSH ON!"

"BAKA!" she said. "THAT GUY DOESN'T EVEN HAVE TO DO ANYTHING WITH THIS!" she protested.

And before Tsukasa could answer back, Rui's voice came in. "Are you two going to keep on arguing every five minutes?" he asked, judging by the look on his face, one could easily tell that he was disturbed from his sleep.

Both Tsukushi and Tsukasa fell silent and they looked at Rui's direction. He was sitting right across Tsukasa's place. Right next to Rui Hanazawa, Tsukasa's best friend, sat the playboy members of the gang – Soujiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka.

"Seriously, how come you two are still together with that kind of attitude?" Soujiro asked.

"Since high school until now that we've graduated from college, both of you haven't changed." Akira added, looking intently at Tsukasa and Tsukushi. He leaned closer to them. "Do you really love each other?"

Tsukushi and Tsukasa exchanged glances.

"Yeah! Sure they love each other!" Soujiro replied. "They love hating and pissing each other that it also pisses us off!" he added quickly with full of sarcasm in his voice. He smirked at the sight of Tsukasa's clenched fist and sharp gazes. "It's true, Tsukasa. And not only the three of us but," he looked around at the crowd. "everyone else in this restaurant thinks so, too." He finished.

"Every _five_ minutes." Akira added, flashing his five fingers in front of the couple.

"Gomenasai." Makino begged.

"Oi! What's with the sorry?"

"We're at fault, you should apologize too!"

"HELL, NO WAY!"

"HAVE SOME MANNERS, DOMYOUJI!"

"OI! FIVE MINUTES!" Soujiro and Akira interrupted to stop the two from arguing again.

"God, I hate this!" Soujiro exhaled.

"God, please send me an angel to take me away from these fairly odd couple!" Akira whispered as he leaned his head and slowly tilting it. His eyes opened and saw a lady in her mid-thirty's, together with 

a younger lady – both are dressed in a sexy outfit. His lips formed a smile and he straightened his back, his hand lifted in air like he was praying and stared at the ceiling. "Thank you, God!" he said happily. "For sending me the angel I was asking you of." And with those last words, he left the gang, followed by Soujiro.

Tsukushi, Rui, and Tsukasa followed glances to their two playboy friends who are starting to sit on each other girls' side. "They really get women that easily, don't they?" Makino whispered to herself as she watched Soujiro caressing the younger lady's arm while Akira was whispering something to the older lady. The lady looked very pleased as she was giggling to what Akira's telling her.

"Oh! I gotta go too." Rui informed them and their looks were pinned to Rui who was preparing his things and starting to stand up from his sit.

"Hey, Rui…" Tsukasa called out to him.

Rui turned to his direction.

"Where are you going?" Tsukushi asked.

He stared at them for a mere second before answering. "Home." He told them shortly.

Tsukushi's gaze were never off, instead she looked at him with more curiosity.

Rui sighed at the sight of Tsukushi's expression. "Ja matta, neh?" he bid them and he started walking out of the restaurant.

"What's with him?"

"Baka!" Tsukasa said again. "He's going home to get some more sleep!" he explained haughtily. "Aren't you still used to him?"

"Why are you calling me '_baka_' all of a sudden?" she asked demandingly. "DON'T YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO RESPECT OTHER PEOPLE?!"

"WHAT DOES '_RESPECT_' HAVE TO DO WITH THIS NOW?!"

"OI! FIVE MINUTES!!" Soujiro and Akira called out to them once more just to end their new argument.

--

Reluctantly, Tsukasa did nothing to stop Tsukushi from walking home. All he remembers before they went for their separate ways, they were fighting about eating takoyaki near a school named Shirokin Gakuin. Tsukushi said that the takoyaki there is really delicious and pocket-friendly (not-so expensive, that is), but Tsukasa insisted that the place is dirty and therefore, they might get allergies if they eat cheap takoyaki.

They argued because of that – takoyaki. Then it shifted to Tsukushi's celebrity crush whom he only knew by the name of Matsumoto; then the next topic that they were fighting about is having a family which reverted back to them being ill-mannered – Tsukushi being the cheap-food-freak and Tsukasa being the rich bastard.

If only Soujiro and Akira were there, they'd probably be yelling "Oi! Five minutes!" just to remind them of how childish they are again. But what can he do? He tried being the nice guy but the name Tsukasa Domyouji and the term 'nice' doesn't go together.

And then, the next thing he knew was he was yelling at thin air – Tsukushi had vanished from his sight and no matter how many times he tried calling her cell phone, she wouldn't answer. And even if he's the one who has a luxurious car, a driver, and two personal assistants to look for her, Tsukushi has a wider knowledge in the streets – she knew a lot of shortcuts that he hadn't been before.

He slammed the door as he ride at the back seat of his car.

"Where shall we go, young master?" his driver asked while looking at him in his rearview mirror.

"Drive around town for a while." He ordered weakly and irritatingly.

"As you wish."

If the name 'Tsukasa Domyouji' and the term 'nice' doesn't go together, and the words 'rich' and 'poor' can make someone realize that there's a big difference in between those words, then why does being with Tsukushi Makino – a girl which is completely opposite him, feels right?

He sighed deeply and rested his head on the leathered headboard of his car. He swear he could almost feel like the world is spinning in a weird manner that makes his head hurt. He felt dizzy but he wasn't sure why. He massaged his temples then his nose bridge when his cell phone suddenly rang.

Unwillingly, he reached for it in his pocket and answered it without looking who the caller was. "Hello?" he answered irritatingly.

"Tsukasa!" a nervous voice broke on the other line.

He sat straight upon hearing the voice. "Soujiro? Dushta?" he asked.

"Tsukushi's is danger! We're at the warehouse near Kurogin Academy!" he informed him at once, breathing in and breathing out as deeply as possible.

Upon hearing those words, Tsukasa's headache suddenly disappeared. His beloved and most-treasured Tsukushi is in danger! His hands clenched and his eyes were blazing in great rage. _If something happens to Tsukushi, I swear I'm going to kill who will hurt her!_ He told himself.

"Tsukasa! Hayaku!" Soujiro said worriedly.

"Hai! I'm on my way!" he replied and ended the call. "Take me to Kurogin Academy! HURRY!" he ordered the driver.

The driver drove the car as fast as he could, not minding the danger of the road that awaits them. The danger on the road is nothing compared to the danger that Tsukasa will bring him if he won't do what his young master had ordered him to do – the dangers on the road can be survived, but with Tsukasa? It's as if you'd welcomed Death into your arms.

As soon as the car stops in front of the Kurogin Academy's entrance gate, he immediately went off the car. "Just wait for me here!" he ordered them as he ran towards the old warehouse near the Academy. He knew where that old warehouse is – it was one of the buildings he and the rest of the F4 went just to duel some nonsense kids back then.

The passageway to the old warehouse is narrow and only one person at a time can walk through there. He ran faster than before, he needed to rescue Tsukushi or his life will be as good as nothing. _I haven't proposed to her and this is what happens? Dammit! Why does she have to ruin the mood earlier?_ He asked himself.

_**-- (flashback) --**_

_They shared an awkward silence after Soujiro and Akira bid them farewell._

"_We're leaving now." Akira told them back in the restaurant. Their dates were waiting at the entrance door of the restaurant while watching the two young men say goodbye to their friends._

"_As much as I don't want to say it, I'll say it anyway." Soujiro started and he leaned at the table so that he could be near enough to Tsukushi and Tsukasa's face. "You guys need to cool your heads off. Seriously, you're like retard lovers! Both of you start arguing for every five minutes and I think this is the millionth time we're telling you to stop."_

"_I couldn't agree more with Soujiro." Akira stated._

_Soujiro then stood up straight. "Cool it off and try to compromise with each other, okay?" he said calmly and winked at the two of them._

"_So, we're going now."_

"_Ja neh." both Soujiro and Akira said, putting some dramatic effects with it – they both made a salute-like formation but more softer than the navies or militaries, before they headed to where their dates are waiting._

--

"Why didn't I listen to Soujiro?" he suddenly asked himself as he is now approaching the gates of the old warehouse. _I should've tried to compromise with Tsukushi! _He added to himself. _But eating takoyaki near an all-boys' school isn't very idealistic to propose! 'the hell is wrong with making a proposal perfect?_ The other half of his mind protested.

As soon as he reached the door of the old warehouse, he opened it with all his might. He kicked the door open making it drop on the floor. The place is very dark and when he felt a hand grabbing him from behind, he immediately reached the arm and twisted it real hard. Then, another figure was fast appearing from his side and as quickly as he could, he gave that figure a hard side-kick on his stomach which made them both growl in pain.

The two tall figures – which he is sure were both males – are down on the ground, powerless and weak, he grabbed their shirts and made them stand up. "OI! WHERE'S MY TSUKUSHI?!" he asked angrily. "ANSWER ME!!"

"DOMYOUJI!" he heard her voice calling him and footsteps towards his direction.

He turned to where Tsukushi is running from.

"Tsukushi!" he called back to her as he let go of the men, making them growl in pain back to the grounds once more. He started running towards her, and without any interruptions, he embraced her as tightly as he could.

Tsukushi was stunned with the way Tsukasa is acting. "Tsukasa?"

But Tsukasa did not let her go. He was still embracing her tightly until the light suddenly turned on, and that was the only way he let her go. He looked confused – Tsukushi looks all right and not even a bruise or dirt can be found on her face. He gazed around the old warehouse. At Tsukushi's back stood the tall figure of a man.

"Rui?"

Rui smirked at the sight of Tsukasa's puzzled look.

"Damn you, Tsukasa!" a voice coming from behind him suddenly called to his attention.

He turned to the two males whom he just fought. "Soujiro?"

Akira and Soujiro were the ones he just hit until they literally dropped to the ground. They were bruised and looking weak. "You didn't even give us the chance to explain! You just hit us!" Akira complained, coughing in between words.

Tsukasa opened his mouth but when his senses came back to him, he frowned at them instead. "BAKA! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LET YOU GUYS EXPLAIN? AFTER WHAT YOU'VE TOLD ME? YOU MUST BOTH BE CRAZY!" he yelled.

"OI! WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT THEM?" Tsukushi interrupted.

"WHY WOULDN'T I?" Tsukasa shouted back at her. "THEY MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL! THEY SAID YOU'RE IN DANGER!"

"THEY'RE JUST TRYING TO HELP!"

"WITH WHAT?"

"EVERYTHING!!"

"WHAT '_EVERYTHING_'?!"

Tsukushi wanted to yell more but she ran out of words. She was looking directly into Tsukasa's eyes who was also looking straightly into hers. "You really don't get it, do you? You really don't know anything!" she started telling him, as if she was holding this back for more than a year now. "I can't believe you're this dense, Tsukasa! I can't believe that after all these years you still don't get anything!" at this point, her eyes are creating tears and as much as she wanted to hold it, her eyes are filled with fluid and it suddenly fell down to her cheeks.

Tsukasa swallowed at the sight of Tsukushi.

"Soujiro and Akira saw us fighting near the takoyaki stand." She starts giving details. "While you were in the middle of your rants, I decided to leave you because I'm just so tired of those childish conflicts that we're having over and over!"

Soujiro and Akira looked down on the ground, Rui was watching the two, while Tsukasa stared at her while crying. At this moment, there is nothing left of him to do but to listen to her. It's not because it's what she wants him to, but because he felt that he _needs_ to listen to her.

"They came up to me. They told me that they'll help us talk to each other without arguing. I know, and they know that you must be pissed with what I've done – just walking out like that. So, they made this whole plan, just for you to be here." She said. "We even called Rui here because we knew that you'll listen to him."

Tsukasa breathed deeply.

Tsukushi looked at his eyes again. "But I think this is too much."

Akira and Soujiro exchanged worried glances, even Rui and Tsukasa looked confused at Tsukushi.

"Maybe we're not really for this. We are the exact opposite of each other, Tsukasa. We're very different and nothing connects us at all."

They were both staring at each others' eyes.

"Tsukushi…" it was Soujiro's voice. "What are you saying?"

"The truth, Soujiro."

He turned away from Tsukasa and walked passed him, wiping her tears off her eyes.

"Mmatte, Tsukushi!" Akira tried stopping her while Rui went beside Tsukasa.

"So, this is it then?" Rui spoke for the first time. They all looked up to him. "You're just going to give up everything?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's useless now, Rui." Tsukushi answered.

Rui sneered at her. "Seven years is _not_ useless, Tsukushi!"

But it didn't stop her. She remained silent but she still made the steps towards the entrance door of the old warehouse. Nothing could stop her now. She knew this is the right thing to do, but why does it hurt so much? Like every air she breathes is a knife that slice through her very heart?

"Wakarimashta." Tsukasa's voice came in. She stopped but she didn't turn to his direction. "This is how you want to end this, Tsukushi?" he asked, his voice is becoming croaked. "You say we're the exact opposite of each other? That nothing connects us at all?" he repeated. "Then tell me why every time we're together, it feels like we're just one? That even if we knew from the very start that we have nothing in common, we still chose to be together? Tell me…" he paused as his own tears were also coming out from his eyes. "Then tell me why we lasted for nearly eight years?"

Silence filled the air. No one had said anything. They just felt that the air turned colder than before. Not even Akira or Soujiro, who has been very active to help them, said anything. And even if Tsukushi wanted to answer all his questions, she just couldn't.

"You said I couldn't get anything? Huh, Tsukushi? I'm the one who doesn't get anything?!" Tsukasa started again, his voice was trembling. "Am I really the one who doesn't get anything?" he asked. "Or is it you?"

Tsukushi turned to him.

Tsukasa walked towards her. "Don't talk to me about not getting anything, Tsukushi. Because if there's one person her who doesn't get anything, it's you, not me."

Tsukushi inhaled deeply. "All you think about is you, Tsukasa. You never even thought of me."

"I never thought of you?" he mimicked, "If I never thought of you, I wouldn't be here, Tsukushi! If I never thought of you, I wouldn't choose to be with you! If I never thought of you…" he paused as he put his hands on his pocket. "If I never thought of you, I wouldn't even think of asking you to marry me." He finished softly.

Tsukushi's eyes widened, looking at Tsukasa's serious face. But he wasn't looking at her. He was looking down. Something shiny caught her eye. It came from below. Intrigued by what it was, she 

looked at it and she was surprised to see a diamond ring held by Tsukasa. She gulped and looked at Tsukasa once more. This time, he set his eyes on her. "Will you marry me, Tsukushi?" he asked.

She was speechless. It's as though every word she had learned since she can talk had run away from her. She gulped as hard as she could. _Is this really happening to me? Is he really proposing to me? Is this real? Please don't make this a dream._

"Are you gonna answer me or what?" he asked impatiently.

She frowned. "Why are you in a hurry?"

"I JUST WANT TO KNOW YOUR ANSWER!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST WAIT?"

"YOU'RE STARING AT ME AGAIN! ARE YOU STILL THINKING THAT I LOOKED LIKE YOUR CELEBRITY CRUSH? IS HE THE ONE YOU WANT TO PROPOSE TO YOU?"

"WHY ARE WE BACK IN THIS TOPIC AGAIN?"

Rui laughed secretly in his place; Soujiro and Akira shook their heads in disbelief.

"Back to round one." Akira muttered.

Soujiro nodded in agreement.

"Some things wouldn't just change, do they?" Rui quoted.

"Hai." Both Akira and Soujiro agreed.

"SO ARE YOU GOING TO MARRY ME OR NOT?!"

"YOU'RE REALLY IN A HURRY, ARE YOU?"

"WILL YOU JUST ANSWER ME?"

"YOU'RE SO IMPATIENT!"

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY PROPOSAL!"

"IT HAS _EVERYTHING_ TO DO WITH YOUR PROPOSAL!"

"OI! FIVE MINUTES!" Rui, Soujiro, and Akira shouted at them.

Both Tsukasa and Tsukushi stopped arguing. When they looked at each other, they couldn't help but laugh at their own selves. They embraced each other and Rui, Soujiro, and Akira decided to join the couple as well.

"Akira!" Soujiro called as they were still in their group hug.

"Hmm?"

"Their dramatic proposal took longer than _five minutes_!"


End file.
